


Let’s make cupcakes

by Kaisooheart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Siblings Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Jongin | Kai, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaisooheart/pseuds/Kaisooheart
Summary: Alpha Kim jongin and omega Do kyungsoo were friends with benefits for 6 years now, both didn’t believe in love but love has another path for them
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Let’s make cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 🤗  
> this is my second fic.I hope you read it and enjoy it 
> 
> I would appreciate if you leave a comment for me even if it is a critical comment to point my mistake, so i can do better next time.
> 
> Again thanks for evey one who will read my fic ❤️
> 
> Note: English is not my first language so don’t mind my grammar mistakes  
> Also I’m sorry for the bad smut😅

Jongin was a good alpha boy he had a beautiful childhood but when he was 12 his perfect family started to fall apart. His father cheated on his mother, when his mother knew about that she started to cheat too. Jongin would always cry when he hear his parents fight and saying bad things about each other. He hated his family, and he grew up loathing the idea of marriage, family and especially kids because he believes kids come with love and in this world there's no love, so a baby out of no love is a crime.

Now Jongin is 20 years old and college student, he is living his life so freely having some one night stand, some hooks up to release his stress

Just like today he needs to release all the stress he had for the past week because of all the exams.  
He went to the nearby club he danced for a while  
Then he went to the bar for some shots  
And there, his eyes caught the most beautiful omega he ever seen in his inter life but the omega was crying and god he looked so fuckable  
With his big eyes that's fulled with tears and his thick and pink lips  
Jongin seated next to him and said

" beautiful omegas like you shouldn't cry" said

The omega sniffled then he looked at Jongin but he didn't answer

" i bet these tears are for a cheater alpha"

Again the omega didn't answer, so Jongin got closer to him

" tell me , did he cheat or he has a small dick that you're crying for your bad luck"

And with that the omega laughed with tears in his eyes

" both" he answered and OH MY GOD his voice is so deep but smooth.

Jongin smiled " then don't cry, alphas will always cheat, no matter how beautiful and submissive their omega is. And for the small “d” don't worry you could always find an alpha with the capital D “

Kyungsoo laughed again " you think? “

“ Yes “ said Jongin with a seductive voice

“ So tell me where do i find the capital D ? Because I need it so bad “

“ Let me treat you for some shots and i will tell you “ and jongin winked

After some shots Jongin took the omega to a hotel and they fulled the whole night with beautiful moans.

Kyungsoo Do Kyungsoo he was a beautiful omega he was so romantic he always dreamed of having a strong alpha to claim him and mate him for life. When he was 18 he met a strong alpha and they fall in love but after 3 yeas of a perfect relationship his perfect alpha boyfriend cheated on him with his best friend. Kyungsoo saw them fucking each other on his bed his boyfriend has the nerve to say that it's kyungsoo fault because he was too romantic to be handled.  
It broke kyungsoo so much but it made him realize that there was no true love in this world  
It has been a month since the break up and it still hurts him so bad not because he still love the bastard but because he felt bad for himself that he had been fooled by the supposed to be most dear people in his life. his best fucking friend and his boyfriend!  
so he went to a bar to try and forget his miserable reality but he ended up in a hotel room with a stranger alpha he didn't even know his name but it’s ok because the sex was mind blowing and stronger than any alcohol.

🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾

" i don't want to go hyung " said Jongin to his brother Jongdae

" to be honest I don't want to go too , but father wants us to be there" answered jongdae

Today it was the annual ceremony of their father's company

" you work there so it makes sense that you have to go. but i don't work there why i should go? “ jongin whine

“ Jongin you know father is preparing you to be part of the company too. That’s why he wants you to be there “

“ This is so frustrating “

The party was boring and Jongin started to get annoyed but then his eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar omega so Jongin approached him and stood behind him then he whispered  
" at least you don't cry this time “ and the omega jumped

“ Shit you scared me. Oh i know you!! “ said the omega and turned to face jongin

“ Of course you know me. I'm unforgettable “ jongin smirked

The omega smiled and asked “ What are you doing here? “

“ This is my father company anniversary party, what about you pretty omega ? “

“ My dad is a partner in this company, so you're a kim “ asked kyungsoo

“ Yes, I'm kim Jongin the younger son of kim jaejong “

“ Do Kyungsoo, the younger son of do kwangsoo “ answered kyungsoo

“ Oh!! wait your seungsoo brother ? “ jongin asked in disbelief

“ Yes “ kyungsoo answered in confusion 

"Oh god, i can't believe i fucked seungsoo brother! " Jongin said with a happy face now

  
“ Hay!! “ said kyungsoo and he hit Jongin arm

“I'm sorry, but this is hilarious, it's just me and your brother hate each other since high school “

Then they chatted for a long time until Jongin started to feel things after the alcohol kicked in

" ahh ....do you want to go to that hotel again ? “ asked jongin

“ Are you asking me to have sex with you again “

“ Yes, my capital D started to cry for some attention “

Kyungsoo laughed then he said yes. Again the night fulled with their moans

And that's how jongin and kyungsoo started the hook up that eventually turned to friends with benefits since both didn't want relationship but they have needs, the sex is beyond amazing and the idea is perfect so they seal the deal  
They didn’t live together but they started to work together in the KIM-DO company and now they have been in this deal for more than 6 years

🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾

Jongin was in a business trip for almost a month and he finally got back home as soon as he entered his apartment kyungsoo jumped on him

  
" wow easy baby “ said jongin

  
" i can't fuck believe you left me for a month and you fucking know my heat is soon " the omega kissed Jongin face and he buried his nose in the alpha's neck inhaling his scent.He was panting.

" I'm so sorry. i forgot it was this month, was it so bad ?”

" it started two days ago, i came here to lessen the pain but it's still horrible, i need you so bad down there" said kyungsoo and he was still kissing the alpha neck

Jongin looked at him apologetically and he kissed his forehead and walked them to his bedroom  
Since they started this friends with benefits they also started to take care of each other heat and rut.  
He put kyungsoo on the bed gently and hovered on top of kyungsoo then he leaned down and started to kiss kyungsoo passionately for a good 10 minutes then

kyungsoo pulled away breathless " i...i can’t take it anymore i need you in me" said with tearful eyes.

Kyungsoo was wearing only a big shirt that was belong to Jongin it was barely covering his thighs  
Jongin lifted the shirt up and saw the omega slick oozing

" fuck! you're so wet baby"

Said Jongin then he got up from the bed to undress himself .Then he climbed the bed again he took kyungsoo shirt off and started to kiss him on all of his face then to his jaw, then to his neck he sucked there and ignored the urge to sank his fangs and bite there. he has been feeling this urge for quite some times but he always ignored it.  
Then he went down to his chest kissing his way to the pink nipples he sucked hard there making kyungsoo moan loud  
then he went to kyungsoo stomach kissing the soft skin. he pulled away looking at kyungsoo who was flushed red his hair so messy his mouth opened wide and the lips swollen red from biting to much on it  
Jongin loves this sight of kyungsoo and loves the thought that this sight is only for him to see.  
he looked down at kyungsoo thighs which was covered with the omega slick so he dived down and started to kiss the thighs and lick the slick until he reached kyungsoo clenching hole he sucked the pink muscle then he entered his tongue to tongue fuck kyungsoo soft walls and lapping at kyungsoo delicious taste  
Kyungsoo threw his head back and he buried his fingers in Jongin hair he gasped breathlessly

" i.. I'm going to cum "

Jongin pulled his tongue out immediately

" not without me inside you baby"

He hurriedly open the nightstand he took a condom and put it on his dick he gave his dick some strokes then he positioned himself between kyungsoo legs and started to enter him

" so warm and tight" he groaned

Kyungsoo was a moaning mess, because Jongin didn't start with a slow thrust, he started with his full pace , his thrust was so hard and deep and kyungsoo loved it so much. he clinched Jongin body and wrapped his legs around Jongin waist to bring Jongin closer to his body  
Jongin kept thrusting abusing kyungsoo sweet spot until his nut started to swollen and brought them together to their release. Jongin body fall on kyungsoo they were panting heavily and Jongin kissed kyungsoo neck and jaw then his lips  
He was waiting for his nut to calmed down

" fuck I'm so exhausted now" said Jongin after

Kyungsoo giggled and kissed the alpha jaw he was so overwhelmed with the alpha scent it made him losing himself 

  
" i..." the word of four letters almost slipped through his mouth  
Jongin tilted his head waiting for kyungsoo to continue his sentence

" I'm so sleepy now" and he closed his eyes surrounded to sleep

after jongin nut disappeared he pulled out and took of the condom then he moved to sleep on his side

After some hours Jongin woke up to kyungsoo riding him, Jongin was half a wake but he fucked kyungsoo the way he liked it.

🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾

" tomorrow is Jongdae hyung daughter birthday, did you bought her the gift" Jongin asked kyungsoo when they were having breakfast

" the barbie house, yes i bought it last week"

" i can't believe she is turning 4. it was like yesterday when she was born"

" babies grow so fast" smile kyungsoo

" you would come with me right? "

" of course, my heat calmed down so it's ok to go around "

The birthday party was noisy and kids were everywhere  
Kyungsoo and Jongin hugged reemi the birthday girl while taking pictures with her.  
Jongdae wife coo at them and said

" you really look so good and cute with a baby" Jongin smile dropped

" well noona this topic is not in our boundaries. Because i believe a baby should be made of love, me and kyungsoo do not love each other, we are not even in a relationship so it's a big no, for now and forever "

“ You don't want kids but maybe one day Kyungsoo will want one. and he will leave you for that “ said Jongdae with a frown

“ And i will not hold him back “ said Jongin with a smile he looked at kyungsoo then he looked at his brother again  
he missed the hurt look in kyungsoo eyes who stayed silent but his phone rang and saved him from the awkwardness

" i....i need to take this “ and he left the sitting room

" you're so stupid Jongin, you know that right? “ said jongdae and Jongin shrugged.

Kyungsoo ended the phone call but he stayed in his place he was in the backyard and the cool breeze was so refreshing he closed his eyes and inhaled. he smiled bitterly and a tear dropped down him eyes.  
When kyungsoo started this thing with Jongin he was still angry with how his sweet dreams crushed down so easily he was still hang on the idea of no true love and he will not fall in love ever again. but he was stupid because with the passage of time and how he and Jongin got closer, his heart started to beat for Jongin in funny way until he fall stupidity in love with the alpha that will never return his feelings back  
And it hurt so fucking bad to know that Jongin was so ready to let him go if they decided to stop.

🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾

It has been an hours since kyungsoo fighting the urge to throw up, he didn't know what's wrong with him. he puked five times with in the past 3 days  
He can't do it now while he is in the middle of his work.

" what's wrong with you? you look like you are going to faint" came his friend baekhyun voice

" i don't feel well, i think I had a food poison"

" what!? How? What did you eat this morning"

" not this morning but last week i ate a sandwich from a street restaurant" 

" i will take you to the hospital. Now" said baekhyun

Kyungsoo was setting on the plastic chair of the nearby clinic waiting for his turn, his phone rang and it was Jongin

" hello “ answered kyungsoo

“ Hey, where are you? i came to your office but seulgi said you and baekhyun went to the hospital because you don't feel well. Is everything OK ? “ jongin asked and his voice was so worried

“ Yeah i didn’t feel well, i think i have a food poison so i came to see what to do “

“ You threw up again? “

“ Yes, this morning before heading to work “

“ Ok, when you finish the check up call me. i will come to pick you up “

“ It's ok baek is with me “

“ No, i will come and take you home. ok? “

“ Ok “

As he hanged up, the nurse called his name

" hello Mr. Do, I'm doctor lee minho, so the nurse told me you have been vomiting for couple of days and you think you have a food poison"

“ Yes “

“ Ok any other symptoms like fever, diarrhea and stomach ache ? “ asked the doctor

“ No just throwing up and dizziness “

“ Ok, well it could be not a food poison.... Mr. Do are you sexually active ? “

Kyungsoo flushed but he nodded his head as a yes

“ Well maybe this could be a pregnancy symptoms. We will take some tests to make sure “

  
said the doctor and Kyungsoo gasped in horror. no no it's impossible. he needs to calm down it's just a food poison or at least a stomach bug nothing else the test will prove this yeah he is sure.

" what did the doctor say? " baekhyun asked

" he took some tests and then we will know “

Kyungsoo waited for 30 minutes anxiously his mind was blank he couldn't think he didn't want to think.  
After 30 minutes the doctor came with results paper he was smiling when he said

" Mr. do congratulations you're pregnant” And kyungsoo shivered in fear

🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾

" are you going to tell him" baekhyun asked when he and kyungsoo were outside the clinic watching Jongin car stopping in front of them

" yeah "

Then kyungsoo got inside the car

" what did the doctor say, you're ok. right? “ jongin asked with concern look

" let's go to my place and we'll talk there”

Jongin eyed him worriedly but he drove into kyungsoo place  
As soon as they arrived Jongin asked again

" kyungsoo is it that serious? “ He asked in concern

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and " I'm pregnant"

And they stood in suffocating silence staring at each other

Jongin then blinked " what the fuck did you just say?"

Kyungsoo looked in Jongin eyes and repeated

" I'm pregnant and it's yours"

" i fucking know it's mine. but how the fuck this happened? we were so fucking careful" Jongin said angrily with panicking state

" it's my fault. in my heat i rode you without protection"

" fuck kyungsoo, fuck"

Kyungsoo didn't say any other words he just stood in his place with some tears willing to fall.   
After Jongin calmed down he asked with a frown

" what are you going to do with it"

“ What do you mean?” Asked kyungsoo with a shaking voice

“ Kyungsoo you know i don't want this right ? “ said Jongin pointing at kyungsoo stomach 

“ Yo... you want me to abort it!? " kyungsoo asked with widened eyes

Jongin didn’t answer he just looked away and kyungsoo heart fall down to his feet

" i think you should go now Jongin "

And Jongin left

Kyungsoo sat on his living room sofa and he cried bitterly the tears where so hot that burned his cheeks. he didn't want this too he wasn’t ready, but he can't kill an innocent soul.

When he was laying in his bed he decided to watch some babies videos, the videos were cute and they cheered him up. he saw some videos of single parents and how they were happy to take this step. and there were other videos of people who had miscarriages his heart hurt him seeing them crying of their loss and he didn't want to feel their pain.  
Then he decided to search for a pregnancy clinic to take an appointment and he found one near his apartment he took an appointment for the next day at 4:30 pm

🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾

Kyungsoo was laying in the clinic bed nervously while the doctor pouring the gel on his stomach

" don't be nervous, it's going to be alright, and since you're in your 5th week we'll be able to hear the heart beat so cheer up" she said with a smile

" oh look at this. the black dot here, this is your baby” she pointed at a so small black dot.

  
Kyungsoo lifted his head immediately watching the black and white monitor and there he saw the small black dot inside a big white circle.  
That was his baby inside him.  
Then he Heard some noise and his eyes widened.

" here is the heart beat. it's so powerful, maybe he or she is an alpha “

Kyungsoo put his hand on his mouth to block his sob  
Now he is so sure he did the right decision.

Jongin was so tired from the work and the lack of sleep he couldn't sleep well the last night and his mind is so mess.  
He changed his clothes and he went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat when his door bell rang  
He opened the door and saw kyungsoo standing there he opened the door further to let the omega in. As soon as kyungsoo entered he said immediately

" I'm going to keep the baby, but I'm not going to ask you for any responsibility. I'm financially capable to support my child alone and i think i can give it all the love by myself too , so i don’t want you to be in the baby's life"

Kyungsoo stood there in his place for awhile and when there was no answer from Jongin  
He sighed and left  
Jongin mind was in a big chaotic mood, he didn't know what to do.

The next morning was a weekend so he decided to go to his brother's house maybe he will find an answer

Jongin and Jongdae were sitting in the backyard watching reemi playing with her bicycle that she got as her birthday gift from grandpa kim

" kyungsoo is pregnant" Jongin said out of blue

Jongdae chocked on his tea " WHAT? is it yours? “

" yes "

" wow, that was fast “

“I told him i don't want it. but he wants to keep it and he said he will not ask me for any responsibility “

When Jongdae didn't say anything Jongin looked at him to see his reaction  
He was staring at Jongin with disappointment

" Jongin, kids are a blessing a miracle that would change your life to something so beautiful “ said jongdae

" but it could be a curse that would make the baby life miserable. i don't want to bring a kid to this life and make his life a mess, i don't want him or her to hate me in the future because they're made without love and with separate parents “

" is it really your baby was made without love? "

Jongin stared at his brother

" look Jongin i know you're scared, our childhood wasn't healthy and our parents weren't perfect but that doesn't mean we're going to be like them nor our partners will be like any of them. “

Jongdae paused then he continued

" you need to break the wall of fear that you built, you need to open your heart and I'm sure you will find kyungsoo there" said Jongdae and he put his index finger on Jongin chest near his heart

“ He is here but your fear and your bad thoughts blocking you from seeing him, i know you love him because the way you look at him say it all “

Jongin remained silent  
But deep down he knows his brother was right but he can't bring himself to admit anything of that.  
he knows for sure the omega loves him but his fear blocked his heart and mind to see or think of anything

“ Look at me. i have been married for 5 years, do you see my marriage falling apart ?  
It's on the contrary. My love for my wife grew stronger with each day and we are happy with our baby girl. We can't be our parents Jongin so stop these unhealthy thoughts and go find your happiness with your family”

🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾

The whole week Jongin couldn't focus on his work, his mind was so messed up and he was fighting with his thoughts.  
It was Wednesday when his mother called him to have dinner with her

" you look tired" she said

" because I am"

" so how's kyungsoo"

He looked at his mother surprised from her question. Sure she was a big fan of kyungsoo but her question this time worried him.

" ok. i guess you still didn't settle things with him “ she said with a sigh

“ What do you mean?“

“ Jongdae told me that you got the poor omega pregnant and you don't want to do your part because you're coward “ she said with annoyed tone

“ Mom!!!“ Said Jongin with frown

“ Jongin. running away from your responsibility doesn't mean you will live your life peaceful while there is a kid from your own flesh and blood. Besides do you really want to leave kyungsoo? Does he really not matter to you? And you can let him go this easily? “

“ Of course he matters to me mom....but I'm scared. what if i hurt him" he scoffed " i already did anyway”

" you did but that can be fixed it's not too late to be by his side, besides kyungsoo will understand you. You just need to open your heart for him” his mother advised him

" but what if I'm like father, kyungsoo is fragile he doesn't deserve to be hurt"

" nor i deserve to be hurt Jongin. but you're not like your father, look at how scared you are to broke kyungsoo heart. this is a true love. Because when you love from the bottom of your heart you will always be scared to hurt the one you love dearly. “

They paused then his mother said again trying to advice him

“ You have been with him for almost 7 years now right, you both haven't been with anyone but each other even though you two are not in any kind of relationship ....  
So i don't think you guys will hurt each other if you were in a serious relationship. And i will say this again, you're not like your father Jongin and you will never be like him.  
Please son think wisely and don't do something you will regret it, i know kyungsoo loves you but if you let him go he will not wait for you "

🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾

It was the weekend again and Jongin sat in his room alone he misses kyungsoo so fucking much.  
He didn't see him for the whole week not even in work he did a very good job avoiding the 5th floor where kyungsoo works.  
The thought of missing kyungsoo brought some tears into his eyes so he tried to sleep to stop his mind from any thought.

It was 10 pm and kyungsoo was watching a comedy show while eating some  
ice-cream with chips don't mind him he is pregnant  
He was about to open the second chips pack when he heard his apartment door opened and his heart skipped a beat because that's meant only one person is here  
‘ Jongin ‘  
He approached hesitately the sitting room where kyungsoo was sitting

" what are you doing here? " kyungsoo asked, so shocked to see that alpha here

" i.. I came to talk and i used the spare key because i thought you might not open the door" said Jongin with a small voice

" look Jongin, I'm not going to abort my pup" said kyungsoo with frown

“No kyungsoo!! no I’m not going to ask you this horrible thing again. god, I’m so fuck sorry for considering this shitty thought “ said Jongin with guilty face

“Then what do you want ? “

“ I’m here because I......miss you “ said Jongin he looked so afraid to say it but he said it anyway

Kyungsoo breath hitched " you what? “

“ I miss you so fucking much” this time he said it confidently “ And the thought of you not in my life scared me more than broking my barriers and have a relationship with you as a family “

Kyungsoo eyes widened is Jongin opening his heart?

" kyungsoo i want to open my heart and voice what is inside it “ then he approached kyungsoo " i .. i .... i love you kyungsoo "

and kyungsoo heart skipped a beat he opened his mouth couple times to say something but nothing come out  
Jongin swallowed and he came closer to kyungsoo , he took his both hands and held them tightly then he looked in kyungsoo eyes and started to speak again

“ I love you kyungsoo. I have been in love with you for a long time now. but my mind and fears kept blocking my heart from voicing it out. i don't trust myself I'm afraid i will turned to be like my father and broke you badly and let our kid hates me.  
these thoughts terrifying me every time my heart swell with love. but god, kyungsoo the past week without you by my side let me realise I can’t be without you. without your smile, your voice, your warmth, and your scent . It drives me nuts , and l realized i love you enough to risk it all and I can get past my fear because I want you , and i want this I mean being lovers and parents “ there were tears running down his eyes now  
Kyungsoo who was crying silently put his forehead on jongin chest

“ did you say you love me?“ kyungsoo asked in muffled voice

“ Yes i did “

“ I miss your scent. it calms me down so good “ kyungsoo now buried his face in the alpha chest to inhale the scent that he missed for a whole week.  
They stayed in silent for some minutes

“ i love you too Jongin and I will continue loving you and you will stay with me even after this life. You got that ? “ said kyungsoo with a serious tone

  
Jongin giggled and hugged kyungsoo tightly , kyungsoo hugged him back and jongin  
heart swelled with happiness. he felt all the fears and worries run away from his pounding heart

“ yes , i got it “ said jongin and he kissed kyungsoo head

“ the doctor thinks it’s an alpha “said kyungsoo after a while

“ Huh ? “

“ The pup “

“Oh “

“ I’m sorry kyungsoo “ said in an apologetic tone

“ Don’t apologize. you’re here with us now “

“ Will i be a good father ? “

“ You will be a very good one , considering the way you always play with reemi and putting up with her. you even didn’t get angry when she threw your phone in the toilet. You were laughing “

And they both laughed at the memory

“ i love you kyungsoo, I want to be your alpha and mate and your baby daddy “

“ are you courting me ?“

“ something like that. but I want to mate you after the baby is born and maybe he or she will be our rings holder “

Kyungsoo faked a gasped “ that’s will be a long time “

“ because along this time, I want to show you how much I’m willing to change to be with you and we will take this step without regrets ok ? “

When they told their family about the pregnancy and that they are now in a serious relationship, all of them were happy for the new couple.  
They got back to their old self but this time they are officially lovers.  
Days and weeks past and when kyungsoo was in his fifth month they went to know the baby gender. it was a baby alpha girl.  
Jongin dropped some guilty tears when he heard his daughter heart beat.  
Thus he started to kiss kyungsoo stomach alot he would always talk to the stomach and she would get excited and kick a lot when she hears his voice.

When kyungsoo was in his 8 month Jongin asked him to move in with him and kyungsoo did move in.

It was 5 in the morning when their baby girl came to this life, Jongin was the first one to hold her he cried so hard and he kept apologize from her.

Jongin was watching kyungsoo feding their daughter with a proud smile  
He hold her little hand and said “ she is so sweet and beautiful “

“ she is “ answered kyungsoo with fondness smile then he raised his head to see Jongin and his smile dropped because his alpha was crying

“ Jongin?”

“ I’m so sorry kyungsoo for being asshole , she is so precious I can’t stop being guilty for considering that terrible thoughts “

“ Hey Jongin stop. look, she is fine and she is with us now.” Said kyungsoo trying to comfort the alpha

Jongin nodded , then he raised from his seat and leaned to caress his daughter cheeks

“ I’m sorry, I’m so sorry my precious little cupcake , I will protect you with my own life, l love so much, you and your papa” he kissed her head and then he kissed kyungsoo lips

“ thank you kyungsoo for everything thing “

They name her nayeon , kim nayeon . And in nayeon 2nd birthday Jongin dropped on one knee and asked kyungsoo to marry and mate him.

“ do kyungsoo, the love of my life the color of my world, can you say yes to stuck with me for life , so we can make lots of cupcakes like our little sweet nayeon? “

Kyungsoo cried happy tears and kissed jongin nose

“ a million yes “ he let Jongin put the ring on his finger then they kissed.

The wedding was simple but so beautiful and they got their daughter to be their rings holder and at the same night they conceive their second pup which was an alpha boy name “ taeho “ and he was a carbon copy from jongin .

🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾

Epilogue

After 7 years

“ We are home “ announced taeho who is now 8 years old

“ don’t shout “ his big sister scolded him , nayeon now is soon to be 11 years old

Kyungsoo came from his bed room “ welcome back my cupcakes, where is your dad ?“

“ he is bringing the shopping bags “ answered nayeon

Then jongin entered and his husband rushed to him to help him with the bags

“ hi “ Jongin said with a smile and kissed kyungsoo lips

“ where are the twins? ” Jongin asked about their 8 months old twins. they are a girl and a boy and both are omegas who looks more like kyungsoo.

“ they’re taking their afternoon nap , soojin slept peacefully but soobin threw some fits, the teething is making him grumpy "

“ he is going to bite us a lot once his teeth shows up “ said Jongin with a happy smile

He is happy and so much in love with his now big family, he got a loving husband and gorgeous 4 kids and he is so thankful.


End file.
